


Captive Conversations

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: First sentence prompt that inspired Nine/Rose with Jack and conversations in a jail cell as they do.





	Captive Conversations

"Doctor, it's not what you think." Jack shifted in his bonds and turned his head towards where he thought the Doctor was.

"Oh, well, please enlighten me on what it is that I think, Jack. Because at this moment, I am not one hundred percent sure that I know." Ahh, so the Doctor was in completely the other direction. Whoops.

"If you're going to be like that about it..." Jack rolled his eyes and would have crossed his arms if he hadn't been chained spread-eagled on the wall.

"I'm not being like anything. Except possibly going a bit insane, which considering the circumstances is perfectly understandable." That tone never boded well for anyone.

"About that. What, exactly, are our circumstances?" Jack held his breath slightly, but would have denied it if confronted.

"Are you telling me you're blindfolded also?" The Doctor sounded truly pissed.

"Also? You have no idea what I'm thinking right now." Jack grew wistful as he considered the possibilities of a tied up, blindfolded Doctor.

You're nowhere near as inscrutable as you think, Jack." That was a female voice coming from the vague direction of the doorway.

"Rose? Is that you?" Maybe not his most brilliant question of all time, but oh well.

"No, it's the other woman who travels with you two." Rose had perfected the Doctor's "stupid ape" tone.

"How did you find us?" Jack wondered. Last time he had seen Rose she had been dragged in the opposite direction from him and the Doctor.

"Not important. Right now I need to find the sonic." The sound of rustling came from the direction of the Doctor and now Rose.

"Ahh, Rose, it's not in that pocket." Did the Doctor sound a trifle more strained than usual or was that his imagination?

"No, yes, sorry, I feel, er see that." There was more rustling of cloth following Rose's stuttered words.

"That's not it either." And the Doctor definitely squeaked over that last word.

"Oops. Sorry, so sorry." Rose sounded distinctly not sorry.

"Um, guys? As much as I am a big fan of you two groping each other to your heart's content, and even more of a fan of being in the same room, can you at least wait until we aren't chained to a wall in a jail sentenced to die?" Jack thought that was a reasonable thing to request.

"Right. Getting on that." There was a whirring sound, and then the distinct noises of two people happy to see one another again that went on for so long that even Jack was starting to feel uncomfortable (and that was truly saying something).

"A little help here?" Jack's arms were going numb and he was beginning to think he was missing out on the show of a lifetime.

"There you go." There was another whirring sound, and his arms fell stiffly to his sides while Rose's soft hands pulled the blindfold from his eyes.

"Enough of all that. That's why we are in this mess in the first place." The Doctor not only sounded irritated, he looked it.

"Jealous, Doctor?" Rose sauntered (there was really no other word for it) over to the Time Lord and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No." The Doctor was not going to be moved, and Jack wished he had some popcorn. 

"Don't you want to know how I got out?" Rose's tone was coaxing.

"I do." The Doctor may be unaffected, but Jack was not. Maybe some alcohol would better fit this scenario, especially if they didn't get out before the guards came back.

"I told them Jack was my brother and you...you were my husband." Rose soundly ignored Jack and poked the Time Lord in the back of the neck, a move that Jack would bet was illegal on some planets.

"Really?" The Doctor sounded (and looked) downright smug at this declaration.

"Yep." The words were literally stolen from her mouth by the Doctor, and Jack was caught between awe at their display and fear that the approaching clank of guards’ feet was lost to them.

"Run?" The Doctor actually disentangled himself from her to ask.

"Always." And damn if the whole thing didn't sound like a marriage proposal, a fact that Jack didn't have time to dwell on as the couple was darting out the door and down a labyrinth and he was splitting his concentration between watching their bums move and running for his life. So, really, it was just another day traveling with the pair of them.


End file.
